


The Woman in the Woods

by dystini



Series: Halloween Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Paranormal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: A man follows a woman deep into the woods.  All is not as it seems.
Series: Halloween Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: An Abyssal Halloween





	The Woman in the Woods

Niall watched the flames of the bonfire. It had been a good Harvest Festival and he was pleased with his decision to move to this village. He took another swig of his ale and discovered that his mug was empty. Getting up to refill his mug, he realized he’d better take a piss first.

He wandered into the woods nearby, figuring that watering a tree was easier than going back to his cottage. He finished up and tucked himself back into his trousers. A flash of white caught his eye. A woman in a white gown was flitting through the trees.

“Miss.” He called. “Do you need help?”

There was no answer. He followed her deeper into the forest as she seemed to ghost from tree to tree. Finally, he caught up to her at a cottage. 

She turned to face him. “Why have you followed me?”

“I thought you needed help.”

She looked him up and down. “Yes, you’ll do. You may help me.”

She floated towards him and he got his first good look at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Blond hair tumbled down her back to her waist. Blue eyes gazed into his, mesmerizing him. Her pure white gown glowed in the light of the full moon. Bare feet peeked out from underneath the hem as she moved.

She reached for him, her hands brushing over his ginger hair, caressing his bearded cheek. “What is your name?” she asked.

“Niall.”

“I am Fiona.” She rose to her toes, brushing her lips, feather-soft, against his. “Come inside.” She took his hand.

He was helpless to resist, letting her tug him inside the cottage. It was a fine place, sturdy and well built. The interior was neat and clean, everything in its place. Lace curtains fluttered at the window, a matching cloth covering the table. Logs burned in the fireplace, warming the room.

She led him to the bed, releasing his hand to pull her gown over her head, laying it on a nearby chest. He breathed in sharply as she stood bare before him, her alabaster skin gleaming in the dim firelight. Her fingers nimbly began undressing him, the buttons of his shirt seeming to open at a brush of her fingers, his trousers opening and falling to the floor with no effort at all.

She pulled him onto the bed with her, guiding his hand to her breast. He marveled at the contrast of his tanned skin on the paleness of her body. He caressed her as he leaned down to kiss her gently, her lips soft against his. She gasped as his thumb grazed her nipple, he took advantage of her parted lips to deepen the kiss. He moved down her body, lips trailing down her neck, teeth nipping at her skin, tongue laving over her nipples. Her quiet moans and mews were music to his ears. He started to move lower but her hands pulled at his broad shoulders, stopping him.

“Take me now, Niall. Please,” she begged.

He could only obey, positioning himself between her legs. She was ready for him, legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him easily into her wet heat. He groaned at the feel of her surrounding his cock. Her arms slid around his neck, tugging him down until their lips met in a heated kiss. He could feel the curves of her body beneath him as he began thrusting, every movement stoking the fire within him.

Her soft moans and cries told him of her pleasure, her nails down his back encouraged him to go faster and harder. She gave a breathy, ethereal cry as she reached her peak. Moments later he groaned as the pleasure washed over him. He held himself over her on shaky arms, loath to break their connection. Just before his strength failed, he pulled out, falling onto the soft bed beside her. She cuddled into him, her head on his shoulder, hand resting on his chest.

Some time later, she moved to look at him, a sad smile on her lips. “Thank you.” She kissed him softly and then before his eyes, disappeared.

He sat up in shock, looking around the room. “Fiona.” he cried. As he watched, the cottage faded into a ruin, the fire gone and the room cold. The curtains hung in tatters over the broken window, a chill wind blowing into the room. The cupboard doors hung open, the shelves bare. Dirt and leaves were piled in the corners. Even the bed he was sitting on changed, sagging beneath him, the frame half broken.

He shivered, scrambling to his feet and dressing quickly. He scurried out the door and away from the building. He turned back for one last look, seeing the moonlight shining on the exposed rafters of the cottage, it’s roof long gone.

A gust of wind sent leaves swirling. Later he would swear he felt the touch of her fingers on his cheek and heard her soft voice in the wind. “Goodbye, Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
